


the sister in law

by wrabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is expecting a marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sister in law

If there was one thing Ginny could do now, it was whip cream. As she collected the bottle of cream and a whisk into a steel bowl, the hushed voices in the yard finally began to regain some of the spiritedness befitting of an engagement party. Someone's laugh floated in through the open kitchen window, high pitched and nervous. Ginny let her head fall between her shoulders.

The tension she had meant to release on the unsuspecting milk thrummed between her shoulder blades, needing something more, something more physical and less restrained. Ginny craved, suddenly, the feeling of a broom between her hands and her legs, the unforgiving hit of a bludger, and knew also that she wasn't at the moment up for anything more than the overdue paperwork in her quiet office at home and a conciliatory glass of wine.

A painful knot formed in the muscle between her shoulder blades as Ginny charmed the whisk to spin and spray.

"Ginny?"

"What." She stared as the cream began to thicken before her eyes. A cold breeze was making its way from the sea and into Hermione's kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said politely. She lifted a silver cover at the table, revealing a cake covered in strawberries. "Do you want to go?"

Ginny glanced at her brother's girlfriend. His brand new fiance. Her curly hair was pulled back in a loose knot on the back of her neck revealing the edge of a black tattoo.

"You didn't have to do that," Ginny said.

Hermione came to stand next to Ginny. She set the cake on its ornate silver stand before the window and tapped her wand at the spinning whisk to make it slow. "I know," she said. "I just thought it might be time. Didn't you?"

Her fingers, ringless for now, softly covered Ginny's shorter ones. Ginny slid her hand out form under that delicate touch, shrugging.

"Excuse me."


End file.
